Light & Dark
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: My new reposted story of almost same title... kari is kidnapped... new girl school, what do these events have in common? takari, taiora, mimato
1. Chapter 1

Gatomon: Tigerlily and Hummingbird don't own digimon- although give to them, and we'll praise you forever!

Tigerlily: Cannot be stuffed 2 say this now, later! P.S. Kenlie, Mimato, Taiora, Patatail, Agumon/Biyomon, Palmon/Gabumon and best for last, Takari!

"OOOOWWWW!" cried Izzy as Davis, Cody, Joe and Matt landed on top of him, followed by their digimon. "Could you guys get off me now?"

"Sure thing Izzy. What happened to Sora and Kari? I thought they were meant to follow us?" replied Matt as he picked himself up. At that precise moment, both Kari and Sora came through the computer monitor together Gatomon and Biyomon. They flew through the air, and landed on their feet in a cat-like crouch. They turned to face the boys with a superior look on their faces.

"Show-offs," muttered Davis, picking up Veemon.

"Nope, just feminine grace Davis." Sora said, examining her nails. "Thanks Kari, you were right, that way of travelling does ensure no broken nails." Kari just smiled at the person who was just like an older sister to her. The two girls had such a close relationship with each other, that they both considered the other a sister.

"Anyway," Gatomon continued after all the boys were finally of the ground, "What are we looking for?" The whole group turned to look at Izzy, who was rubbing his back.

"Oh," when he finally noticed the group was looking at him. "We're looking for something that's different. Gennai and Okawai said something was wrong but they weren't sure what." The group nodded and started walking in a random direction. Everything was going fine until...

Suddenly, Kari stopped walking, fell to her knees and started to cry. Gatomon was sobbing into her shoulder. The guys stared at her for a few moments, and then heard the sound of someone else weeping behind them. They turned round to see Sora crying into her hands and Biyomon next to her similarly engaged.

"Sora... Kari... Gatomon.. Biyomon... what's the matter?" Cody asked puzzled. His only reply was the even louder sobs of his girlmates.

"Where are Tai and TK when you need them?" Matt yelled into the sky. It was well known that only Kari's best friend, TK could get her out of her crying fits, whilst Sora and Tai were dating.

"Huh?" Yolei heard something beeping as she tried on a dress.

"Hey, Yolei," called Mimi from the other side of the curtain, "Our d-terminals are beeping, we've got mail!" There was a slight pause as Mimi opened her mail and read it. "Hey! We're needed in the Digital World!"

Yolei sighed as she put her normal clothes back on. Oh well, her shopping trip would just have to wait.

TK had been in a match when he had received Joe's hurried message. By the time he had reached the other digidestined, Mimi, Yolei, Tai and Ken had already gotten there, and just like Kari and Sora, Mimi and Yolei had burst into tears. Sora, Mimi and Yolei were in the last stage of crying since their boyfriends were there, however, Kari was still blubbering. TK ran over to his human friend, and wrapped his arms around her. Kari leaned into his chest, and after hearing his heartbeat, started to stop. TK looked up at everyone else, to find the girls had stopped crying, and the guys were glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry?"

30 minutes later, when Kari had finally stopped crying, Izzy turned to the others.

"Anyway, now that our small problem is dealt with, we can back to the task in hand, finding out what this problem Gennai and Okawai, were talking about. I suggest we split up…"

Izzy was suddenly interrupted by a strange, but familiar voice:

"I suggest that you stop what you are planning to do, and give yourselves up. It might be safer for you in the long run."

Tai clenched his fists and teeth.

"Keep on dreaming, NEVER! Agumon, digivolve!"

Agumon nodded and stepped forward.

Sora looked at everyone else and their digimon, "We should to."

Everyone nodded.

"_Agumon digivolve to __Greymon"_

"_Biyomon digivolve to Birddramon"_

"_Gabumon digivolve to Garurmon"_

"_Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon"_

"_Palmon digivolve to Togemon"_

"_Gomamon digivolve to Ikkaumon"_

"_Veemon digivolve to Ex-veemon"_

"_Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon"_

"_Ex-veemon… Stingmon… DNA digivolve to Paildramon"_

"_Paildramon mega digivolve to Mega Paildramon"_

"Mega Paildramon change to Fighter mode" "Patamon digivolve to Angemon" 

"_Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon"_

"_Angemon… Ankylomon… DNA digivolve to _Shakkoumon"

"_Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon"_

"_Gatomon… Aquilamon… digivolve to huh? Gatomon, Aquilamon"_

Gatomon looked up at her partner,

"Kari, let's try Angewoman."

Kari nodded,

"Got it!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Salamon?" 

Salamon looked up,

"What's the matter with me? Why can't I digivolve?"

Kari walked over to her digimon and picked her digimon.

" Maybe you are out of energy, Salamon." Cody suggested.

Tai's forehead was creased,

"No way! Gatomon ate the whole of Mom's fish casserole, she can't be out of energy!"

The voice laughed.

"You won't be able to digivolve Salamon, so I suggest you stop trying to, before you end up as… what is it…? Yumkibotamon I believe."

Salmon bared her teeth at where the voice was coming from.

"How do you so much about me?"

Meanwhile, a strange look was passing over Kari's face. Suddenly, her head jerked up and she hissed. TK looked over at her,

"Kari, are you okay?"

"Yes TK. And I know who that digimon is!"

It was Izzy's turn to snap up in surprise.

"Who, Kari? I can't access the Digimon Ananylaser."

"Myotis-"

Kari was cut off up by the voice.

"Clever girl. But your cleverness won't save you."

A crimson lightening shot across the space, and picked up Kari and Salamon. Kari screamed as the crimson lightening cut into her skin.

"KARI!" Everyone yelled.

TK ran forward, quickly followed by Tai and Davis and Sora.

"Let her go!" TK yelled. Myotismon chuckled,

"If you want TK!" With that he let go off Kari and sent a gristly wings at her as she fell 10 feet to the ground and they there, still and unmoving. Salamon followed, and landed on her chest. The digidestined ran over, while the digimon began attacking Myotismon.

"It's okay, they're still alive, although the pulse is weak…" Joe concluded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Myotismon laughed again.

"I wouldn't talk so soon, Joe." With that Myotismon waved his arms and two devidramon appeared.

Birddramon flapped her wings, and sent a meteor wing at them.

"Devidramon: Gatomon sent him on us when she was working for Myotismon. Whatever you do, don't look into his eyes, you'll be hypnotized if you do!"

One of the Devidramon attacked the digimon, the other flew down, grabbed Kari and Salamon, and flew off after Myotismon.

"KARI!" TK yelled.

Hummingbird: Wow, 6 pages, in only two hours! I'm impressed and feeling talkative, unlike Tigerlily. So… pokes Patamon Where's Gatomon?

Patamon: sigh Gatomon's right, none of you EVER listen, or read, or watch. She got taken away, and so did Kari, so TK and I are taking their places!

Tigerlily: right…. I hope you're good at persuading people to review!

TK and Patamon: Of course!

TK: We're gonna try the idea that Kari and Gatomon were going to use if they hadn't been taken:

Patamon: ready?

TK: Yep!

Hummingbird: get own with it!

TK and Patamon: If you don't review, we'll never find what has happened to Kari and Gatomon, and you don't want that do you? Also please be kind… this is their first story…. Any flames will used for our marshmallows!

Hummingbird and Tigerlily: Brilliant, but how did Kari and Gatomon come up with it? Especially the marshmallows!

TK and Patamon: You told them what would happen.

Tigerlily: Okay then, oh, they'll come back, don't cry!

TK crying his eyes out : I miss her already!


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark Chapter 2

Tigerlily: People reviewed… Wow! (Looks for Gatomon; remembers that Gatomon has been taken; and hugs Patamon instead)

Hummingbird: My sis still hasn't got over the fact that people reviewed… Thank you we love you!

TK: Hello! Explaintion on profile... why I don't have my usual part!

Tigerlily: Before we forget… Patamon!

Patamon: Tigerlily and Hummingbird do not own digimon, only some DVDs of episodes and a Japanese bell, so don't bother suing, but they do own Rika and Ms. Mishoro!

Hummingbird: (does bow) Thankyou!

Now that the exams are over YES! We can use our computer again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK stared ahead while clicking his pen on and off. No one had been the same since Kari and Gatomon had been taken. It had been three months now, and even though everyone had searched the digi-world back to front several times, there was still no sign of either one of them anywhere.

It hadn't just been the humans that the missed the youngest Kamiya and her cat with an attitude, (A/N: Plz don't think we have anything against Gatomon… in fact she's our fav digimon and her attitude to life is one of the reasons we love her!) the digimon had missed them too. Especially a flying hamster everyone knew and loved. Patamon had been sitting next to TK's computer staring at the screen ever since they had come back. TK had to force him away to eat and sleep; that was when TK was actually fully awake and not in a continuous daydream… which wasn't very often.

TK felt someone poke him on his left arm, waking him from his daydream. He looked up, shook his head causing his blonde hair to fall over his eyes again, and reminding him where he was.

Yolei sighed and poked TK's arm again, he turned to look at her and she slipped the piece of paper into his hand.

TK looked at the paper already knowing what it would say, the same as is it did every morning:

Are you okay?

TK sighed, gritted his teeth and wrote his usual reply:

I'm fine- quit asking!

Excuse me for being worried!

TK rolled his eyes and was about to reply when the teacher came in. The class stood up as Ms. Mishoro came in, followed by a girl. She had dark, black hair and bright, red, catlike eyes which were sweeping the classroom. Her figure was amazing, and out of the corner of his eye TK could see Yolei face frown in jealousy.

"Class, I would like you to welcome Ayimaka Rika to our class." She motioned to the girl beside who nodded, and gave a confident, superior smile.

Ms. Mishoro sat down at her desk and told Rika to go and sit in the place that had been Kari's. TK saw Yolei's frown get deeper as Rika sat down with a flick of her smooth hair. It wasn't long another note was put on to TK's desk, this time with not just Yolei's but Ken's and Davis's handwriting too.

Who does she think she is?

Yolei, you're just plain jealous, and ken don't stick up for her, we all know you fancy her rotten

I DO NOT DAVIS! Get that thought out of you're head and stop picking on her….

TK smiled and was about to reply when he heard Rika give a short laugh. It was hard and cold, like the owner had never known love.

He looked at her, she was looking ahead, looking like she was paying attention to the board, he was about to go on and reply when she spoke, her voice like her laugh, cold… and hard… TK felt sympathy and pity for her.

"You're friends don't like me do they?"

TK's eyes were popping out of their sockets,

"How do you know?"

She turned to him; a scathing look on her face, TK caught the total fury of blood red eyes,

"It's not hard to read your minds, get over her… she probably never loved you." And with that, she turned back to her work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I tell you, Matt, Tai, she's freaky, she can read minds, the way she walks, and it's scary!" TK gabbled on, trying (and failing) to get his brother and his brother's best friend to believe his description of the new girl.

"Look, TK," said Tai, "Do we seriously look dumb enough to buy that crap? You know us better than that!"

"Yeah, for once Tai has a point TK-"

Tai punched him lightly, "Hey!"

"Well it's true! You're probably just upset, because you feel as if she's trying to take Kari's place- Sorry, Tai!" Matt hastily apologized, seeing the look of pain that flashed across Tai's face.

TK swore seeing neither boy was believing it. At the moment Sora came running up, Mimi and Yolei hot on her heels. She skid to a stop and would have fallen over if Tai hadn't caught her.

"Thanks! Has he told you? About the new girl…" Sora waved her hands about trying to remember the girl's name when she saw the blank looks on the boys' faces.

"Rika…?" TK gave her the name.

"Yes!"

"Of course!" replied Matt, "That doesn't mean we believe it, who would?"

Mimi looked up her boyfriend,

"Come with us."

Yolei, Mimi and Sora pulled the three boys with them as they ran to the gym.

"There, look." Yolei flourished her arm at where some of the girls were using the beam and gym mats after gym class. The girls had to hit the guys a couple of times to bring them back to reality after seeing the girls in their gym clothes, but eventually they noticed that Rika was one of the girls lined up. She was wearing a black, skin-tight leotard, which matched her hair perfectly.

It wasn't long before it was Rika's turn on the beam. She walked along the narrow beam as if she was walking down a street. She then did a series of three forward flips followed by a backward flip, without touching the beam. The way she moved was un-natural.

"TK, we're buying it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The digidestined were having an after-school meeting with the digimon. Izzy had given his usual report of safe and now they listening to the digimon.

"There's this new digimon… she's deadly beautiful!" frothed Demi-veemon.

Upamon nodded. "She's black all over and with deep red eyes."

TK was looking out the window, and he gasped.

"I never knew she was a digidestined!"

"What?" Tai pushed TK away from the window to see Rika talking to a midnight black cat.

The digidestined looked at each other and raced outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the digidestined got nearer, they heard Rika and digimon talking.

"I feel sorry for him… I wonder who that girl was?"

They saw the cat smile.

"He certainty looked surprised when you read his mind!"

Rika joined in laughing with her digimon and then whipped round with her eyes ablaze.

"What are you doing spying on me?"

Tai stood forward,

"We weren't we just happen to be walking past and saw that you had a digimon, therefore you must be a digidestined; like us!"

Rika raised an eyebrow; she clearly didn't believe him, she then gave a half-smile.

"Look, " she started, "I feel sorry for you, so I'll give one piece of advice. Stay away form me. You're already high on my master's threat list, don't make yourselves higher." With that she turned away and walked off, her digimon following.

The digidestined stared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 5pm that evening, Izzy got a warning from one of the areas that Greymon protected. He could only get hold of Tai, Sora and TK; so together they went through the gate.

The other side was chaos. They hadn't gone far before stumbling (literally!) over Agumon.

"Agumon! What happened?" Tai asked, cradling his digimon in his arms.

Agumon looked up his partner.

"Tai… Myotismon… he's back… with a vampire-girl digidestined and her digimon, a Ladydevimon. I tried to hold them off, but I wasn't strong enough."

Tai smiled down at him,

"It doesn't matter, you did your best, and can you show us this vampire?"

Agumon led them to a ledge, over looking a city, which had clearly just been taken over. Right in the middle, a girl with black hair, a pair of bat wings, a devil's tail, and white vampire fangs stood upon a building. Next to her stood a Ladydevimon, tears were pouring down their cheeks, cleaning the dusty ceiling beneath them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily: Sorry, this chapter is out later than I hoped…

Hummingbird: we got addicted to Theme Hospital….(smiles sheepishly)

Tigerlily: Anyway… TK, your turn and Patamon's…

TK: Finally! I thought you guys had forgotten:

Please R&R… otherwise you'll never find out who the vampire-girl is… and more about Rika…


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Dark Chapter 3

Tigerlily: After a few days of either being banned or having writer's block… everything's come back!

Hummingbird: So sit back and… TK? What's the matter?

TK: (crying) I miss her!

Hummingbird: (thinking) You're good at English, no?

TK: (sniffs) Yeah… why?

Hummingbird: Do my English homework… and she's yours forever!

TK: Deal!

Tigerlily: (sweatdrops) Meanwhile… Patamon?

Patamon: (clears throat) Tigerlily and Hummingbird do not own digimon… though if you give to them… they'd praise you forever!

Tigerlily: On with the fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about Rika and her digimon and the negative vibes of loneliness and unlove that he had felt radiating of from them. Strange, he could have sworn he had felt the same vibes from the vampire girl and Ladydevimon… but they had been smiling as they looked over the destruction beneath them. Almost as if they had been crying for joy as they saw the newly captured slaves bend under their new master, Myotismon.

TK sighed and turned over. He wished Kari was here to help sort out his problems. Yeah… she'd tease him, but she would also help. Boy, he didn't half miss her… Before long, he was sleeping soundly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime the next day. The digidestined were all (expect TK, who was at a basketball practice and Kari… who was of course missing) sitting at their two tables (The 12 of them hadn't all been able to fit onto one).

"We have to get that new girl to join us," Tai said as he chewed on what the cafeteria had the cheek to call sweet and sour chicken.

"Big problem, guys…" Matt paused as he took a spoonful of the yogurt he was sharing with Mimi. "She is more unsociable than the dark spore children were!"

Yolei stirred her straw in her diet coke, "Expect TK, she talks to him… simple stuff like pass the glue, and about once every two lessons, but she talks to him."

TK skidded up to the table as Yolei spoke,

"Who talks to me?

"Rika." Answered Sora. "We need her help against this vampire girl."

TK wrinkled his nose, "I'm not sure guys."

The others looked up at him strangely; TK was usually one of the first to accept new people, so why didn't he like Rika?

TK saw their puzzled expressions and explained,

"It's just a feeling I have, I would love for her to be on the team; but I have a weird feeling that she won't accept," He turned to Izzy, Tai and Sora,

"You remember the vampire girl's expression: hard, cold, happy and sad, with that feeling of loneliness and unlove?"

The three mentioned nodded,

"Of course."

"I have a hunch that they're the same person, I felt the same vibes, and…" TK broke off at this point unable to explain.

Davis raised his eyebrow, before suddenly jumping up and gave his friend a noogie.

"You sure hunger isn't making you hallucinate? I always act weird when I'm hungry." He said oblivious to TK's pleas for him to stop and the others' laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the gang was back in class. The new digidestined had gym, and the old had Biology, Chemistry or Physics, basically science. The digidestined watched as Rika danced. Like expected she was graceful and elegant on her feet, like a cat. Yolei was dancing near Rika when she tripped over a basketball that had come her way and fell. Yolei ran over to help, noticing a necklace that had fallen out of Rika's pocket and picked it up. She studied it for a while; then gasped and dropped as if she'd been burned. Rika was standing up this point and for a moment the two girls were staring at each other; seizing each other up. Rika finally bent down and picked up her necklace, and then walked out as the bell rang. Yolei stood still for a few minutes staring ahead. She then turned to face her friends.

"We have to find the other's, and tell them of Rika's vampire secret!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe, Cody and Ken were on duty in the digital world, watching over Primary Village. They were waiting for reinforcements since they had a tip-off that Myotismon was planning to take over it. Suddenly, the monitor next to them burst into colour as TK and Patamon flew out of it.

"Hey TK," Joe greeted, "Nice to see you, but weren't Tai and Sora supposed to come with you?"

TK grinned, "Yeah… but their a tad busy…"

Cody looked puzzled, "How?"

"They are (cough, cough) doing homework!"

"Oh…" said Ken knowledgeably, "They're making-out."

TK sat down and nodded, "You said it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK, Joe, Cody, Sora and Tai (when Tai and Sora finally finished doing their 'homework') were taking the night watch over the town. 24-hour watch over Primary Village had been Izzy's idea when Yolei had told him about Rika's 'little' secret.

That night, while the others were sleeping, TK heard the sound of girl crying. He got up quietly and followed the noise. He saw a girl with a devil's tail, bat wings and vampire fangs glinted in the moonlight.

"Rika," he breathed, as she turned round.

"Oh, it's you." Rika sounded disgusted as she caught sight of him. "Why do you and your pathetic band keep spying on me? Can't you just get lost? You're just wasting my time!"

At her words, TK started to get angry. "We weren't spying on you," he began coolly. "We wanted to know whether you wanted to join us or not. You were, are a digidestined like us; and you were chosen to protect the Digital World like us. You shouldn't try to destroy it." TK could see that Rika wasn't expecting this cold, often what the others called dark, side of him. But he wasn't expecting her answer either.

"I can't have been chosen! You have to have been born to be chosen, not created!"

TK felt eyes widen in shock. He could see the same happening in Patamon's eyes next to him.

"What?" the sound that came from Patamon sounded hoarse.

"Myotismon created us; data from tears from your friends, especially the ones you loved." Rika's digimon spat.

"I guess that's why the Digimon Ananylaser can't pick you up," TK said, to himself more than anyone else, looking at his digivice.

Rika gave an evil smile, "Then let me fill in; Tagomon: An evil panther-cat with a _very_ good taste for blood. Watch out for her black blood haze, you'll be eating out of her paw in seconds- literally!" She then turned to her digimon, her bat wings causing to hover. She was holding a black digivice; TK was reminded of Ken's, except this one was an old one.

"Tagomon, digivolve!" Tagomon was surrounded by a black light and started to digivolve. She shape shifted to a woman with wings. A skin-tight helmet came down over her head and parts of her face. Then a massive chain-like glove covered her right arm, as her digivolving finished.

TK heard Patamon next to him mutter under his breath "Ladydevimon!" and frowned. Just as he was about to tell Patamon to digivolve; a blast knocked them off their feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily: Muhahahahahaha! I love doing cliffhangers! It means more people will review to find out what happens!

Hummingbird: Coz we won't update if you don't review!

TK: And you want to know what happens don't you?

Patamon: So……………… R&R!

Tigerlily: (nodding proudly) We're a good team!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Tigerlily: We wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas…

TK and Patamon: … and a Happy New Year!

Hummingbird: What do you guys really want for Christmas?

Tigerlily: No more writers' block (collapses) I only just this chapter out!

TK: Kari back! I miss her!

Hummingbird: Don't say Patamon… you want Gatomon…

Patamon: How did you guess? What do you want?

Hummingbird: Later… Before I forget, We do not own Digimon or Cry by Mandy Moore… we've tried a song fic, lets us now what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TK was the first to get up. He ran back to where his friends had been camping, only to find a black crater. He heard someone laughing, and turned round to see Rika laughing.

"I see Myotismon's plan worked."

"What?" TK's voice had not lost its coldness.

Rika walked over to the cliff and looked down, with a jerk, TK remembered Primary Village. He ran over to the cliff and looked down, and immediately wished he hadn't. Primary Village was a mess of black, broken eggs, and ruined cribs. TK felt tears come to his eyes… how could someone just kill innocent, baby digimon, and ones that hadn't had a chance to defend themselves? It was genocide.

"You bitch!" TK turned round ready to break one of his rules for the first time: Never hit a woman. After hearing Rika's remark; he was ready to beat the living daylights out of her, not just for the baby digimon, but for his friends as well. But he didn't see anyone, only Angemon, who had just digivolved to give Ladydevimon a piece of his mind. He looked down to see her at the bottom of the cliff, searching through the remains of primary village. He scowled and made his way down with Angemon next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The bastard! He promised! The bastard! Where is he?" Rika cursed as she began frantically searching through the debris of broken eggs and blackened cribs. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and after a while sank to her knees. Tagomon ran over to her mistress's lap and buried her head in Rika's shoulder, tears also running down her cheeks.

TK and Angemon reached the bottom of the cliff and stopped at the sight of the tears.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended to soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed_

"Rika?" TK's voice cut through the quiet, "are you okay?" His only reply was her sobs.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Angemon walked (A/n: hovered? I'm not sure how he moves…) over to Rika and Tagomon and put his hand on Tagomon's shoulder, she flinched at his touch and then looked up in his face, and smiled, the tears still flowing down her face.

_It was late September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

TK was puzzled and angry, why was Angemon comforting her? At that moment Rika looked up, and TK saw something that made his heart shudder, and a similar picture rush through his mind. In that moment he saw genuine sadness and sorrow rush through the girl's eyes, the same expression of sadness he had seen in everyone's eyes since Kari had gone.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

He walked forward, crouched down and looked into Rika's eyes.

"Who have you lost?"

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon_

"Our best friend, why would you care?" Rika tried to put some veemon into her voice, but failed miserably.

"I lost mine, after Patamon," he said. "What happened to…" he searched for the right word.

"Him?" Rika found it for him. TK nodded. "He was deleted in one of the battles to takeover a city. Myotismon promised me that he wouldn't destroy his egg, but he did! I hate him!"

Tagomon looked up sadly "He was our only friend!" Her face took on a new expression, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Rika looked down at her digimon, "I'll help!"

TK took her hands in his,

"And so will we! For Kari and Gatomon!"

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TK? Where are you?" Sora's voice echoed into the night, "Oh! It's hopeless! We'll never find him, he's gone just like Kari!" Sora turned round to see Tai sniggering.

"What's so funny? I thought TK was a little brother to you? Or don't you care?" With that Sora burst into tears and snuggled into Tai's arms. Tai smiled and put his arms around her while she cried.

"Silly Billy," he said affectionately, "**hope**-less get it? We're are hope-less, without hope, without TK?"

Sora looked up, red faced from crying, "I love you, Tai, you can always make me smile." She then leaned up and kissed him.

"He'll be okay, Sora, I promise, if he can look after Kari, then I think he can look after himself al-

"Hey! Guys!" Tai and Sora turned round to see TK running towards them with Rika beside him and Ladydevimon and Angemon flying behind.

"TK, watch out!" cried Ken, "Rika's beside you! Wormmon, digi-" (A/N: Ha! Betcha you thought we had forgotten!)

"Ken! Stop! She's our friend!" TK cried.

Ken hesitated, for a moment then waited until TK reached them. "Why is she our friend?" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, when TK and Angemon, and Joe, Cody, Ken, Tai Sora and their digimon had reluctantly accepted Rika and Tagomon into the group, Cody and Joe sat by the fire.

"Do you trust her?"

Cody shook his head, "No, but TK does, and Grandpa trusts him, so I must."

Joe nodded and the two boys were silent for a while. Gomamon suddenly pulled on Joe's clothing,

"Joe, Joe, I hear something, and it doesn't sound good!"

"Digivolve!"

"_Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkaumon!"_

Cody looked at his partner, "Digi-armour energize, Armadillomon."

"_Armadillomon digi-armour energize to Digmon!"_

"Cody, Joe what's going on-" Tai's sleepy question was cut off as bakemon flooded the area.

Rika and Tagomon were on their feet immediately, and were fighting within seconds beside Ikkaumon and Digmon. Tai blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes and then got up to wake up Sora, but before he had gotten off the ground, a group of Bakemon had surrounded her.

"Zombie Claw!" Tai closed his eyes feeling sadness and grief well up in him at the death of his beloved. Ok, one Zombie Claw, and Sora would have survived no problem, but this was at least five, there was no chance she would survive. He looked up and saw Rika standing with her teeth firmly locked into a Bakemon's neck, the rest of the Bakemon were watching in horror as they watched a previous ally, sucked the life out of one of their own. Just as the Bakemon was deleted, Rika looked up, her teeth dripping with digital blood. The Bakemon fled.

Meanwhile, Tai had found Sora to be okay, if shaken. Just as the Bakemons' attack had been released, Rika had pushed here out of the way. Tai walked over to Rika,

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I hope you trust me now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master, your pet, she has changed sides!"

The dark shape the Bakemon was talking to chuckled.

"She always did keep the fight interesting… No worries, this time I will destroy them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily: Who is the Bakemon's master? What does he mean by this time? Have Rika and Tagomon been allies with the digidestined before? Will I stop asking random questions?

TK: I can answer that one! No.

Tigerlily: (scowling) Keep out of this!

Patamon: Hummingbird, what do you want for Christmas?

Hummingbird: Reviews! Please? Otherwise you won't find out what happens…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Tigerlily: Finally, School's out! This means this _should_ befinished for Christmas, as I think there's only one chapter after this but…

TK: (cough, cough) _should!_

Hummingbird: Exactly. Patamon? Patamon? (Goes and looks for Patamon)

TK: He's eating. Can I do it? Please?

Tigerlily: (sigh) Go could have told Hummingbird before she went looking for him! Fine. Go ahead.

TK: Yes! Tigerlily and Hummingbird do not own digimon, or they'd be living in Japan, and they'd have re-written the immensely bad ending, and seasons 3&4!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do to that poor Bakemon?" Cody snapped at Rika as answer to that statement.

Rika turned to look at him; her dark red eyes alight with cold fire.

"I sucked his blood. I'm half vampire; it's one of my…"Rika paused for a moment, her eyes never leaving Cody's face. "Myotismon called one of my attributes, but then he would since he created me. And to answer your next question, why, because if I hadn't your friend would have died. And I considered a human's life worth more than one Bakemon who would have been killed when he got back to his HQ anyway, but that is my opinion."

Rika turned away, leaving Cody feeling quite small and stupid for not thinking about Sora.

"Rika, you said that blood-sucking other digimon was one of your attributes; what are the others?" asked Ken; regardless of the shivers his friends gave when he said the word blood sucking.

Rika turned back around and pointed her hand at a piece of junk lying around.

"Darkness' power!" She shouted. Out of every finger came black energy- almost black light except that you can't get black light- and 'tied' itself around the object. Rika then clenched her fist, and the dark energy began to squeeze the object, she then lifted her arm, and the object lifted with it. She continued doing things like this for the next 10 minutes, until it dawned on TK.

"You control Darkness!"

Rika nodded. "Yes. Myotismon is the only one who is able to control me, or Tagomon as a matter of fact, he has a move which shoots through us, and seems to burn the skin, so we stop."

"Damn." Muttered Tai. "If you can't defeat him, and it doesn't look like we can defeat you, we have a very slim chance of defeating Myotismon."

Joe poked Tai in the stomach with his elbow.

"Come on, Tai! This isn't like you! We've defeated him twice before, so we can do it again, all we need is teamwork. We can do it together!" As Joe finished, everyone, expect for Rika and Tagomon, who didn't really understand what was going on, clapped.

"Wow, Joe!" Sora exclaimed. "That isn't like you, we're usually the ones that have to encourage you, not the other way round." Joe went out as red as a tomato.

"Okay, Joe's right, everyone, get out your D-terminals and send a message to one of the others, we need everybody here!

Meet me by the remains of Primary Village in one hour, with the others, and your digimon at the highest level they go to okay?"

As everyone started to get their D-terminals out, Rika looked over at Tai.

"What am I going to do? And you for that matter? You haven't gotten your D-thingy out!"

"She has got a point." Said TK, backing up Rika. "What are you two going to do?" He smiled at Rika, who smiled back.

"We're going to taunt Myotismon out into attacking us, hopefully next to Primary Village, that's why I want everybody ready!" He turned to Rika,

"Come on, we've have work to do." Agumon and Tagomon digivolved and before long, they were on their way.

"Good luck!" yelled TK, before they were out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the digidestined were ready waiting for their leader and their ally to show up.

"Davis, Ken, I can hear something coming, it sounds like Wargreymon, and something else." (A/N: They still have those orbs from Azulongmon okay?) Said ImperialPalidramon.

The leader of the new digidestined nodded and turned to the others.

"Get ready!" Just as Davis finished speaking, Wargreymon's silhouette appeared at the edge of the horizon, next to it was Ladydevimon's. They were moving very quickly, and it didn't take long for the digidestined to figure out why. Venom Myotismon was chasing them.

"Holy !" Matt swore. "I had hoped me didn't have to come across me again."

As the two digimon came closer, the digidestined could see that they were both hurt badly. Tai and Rika jumped down from their digimon's backs, also looking wounded.

"Tai!" Sora went over to him, "What happened?"

He gave a quick kiss on the cheek, "I haven't time to explain; Sora. Let's just say… He's much more powerful than before!"

As if to prove Tai right, Venom Myotismon attacked.

"Nightmare Claw!"

Rika stood forward and cast her darkness-controlling spell,

"Darkness' power!" The black energy came out of her fingers again, and this time instead of latching onto anything, just gathered in one spot, creating a shield in front of Tai, who the attack was aimed for.

Venom Myotismon threw back his head and laughed.

"My little pet; you honestly thing you can stop me? You can never defeat me; I created you!" He then cast another attack, this time aimed at Rika.

"Darkness' defeat!" A jet of pink light came out of his hand and hit Rika and Ladydevimon, causing Ladydevimon to go back to Tagomon. Rika screamed as the light hit her, and TK realized why. It had happened all the time with Kari, and with Rika it was just the opposite. Kari couldn't stand any darkness; Rika couldn't stand any light, she had better stay away from the other digimon's attacks!

"Rika! Move!" TK yelled, as one of MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Snout's headed for Venom Myotismon, who was standing right behind Rika, for any other digidestined, nothing would happen; for Rika it would probably kill her.

Rika looked up and saw the attack and quickly moved, however, Venom Myotismon had also heard TK's order, and he wasn't pleased that someone had cottoned on to his plan of letting the Digidestined themselves destroy Rika, saving him time. He reached over for TK and grabbed him and then began lifting him to his mouth.

"NO! TK!" screamed Matt and Rika

She struggled to get up from where she had jumped to, and started to use her darkness powers, as was Tagomon.

"Dark-Light's power!"

"Dark-Lightening Paw!" The digidestined stared as Tagomon performed the attack they knew so well from Gatomon, and white light came out of Rika's hand, instead of dark.

"No! This is not possible! The spell was forever. How did not work?" Venom Myotismon screamed as the Light went through his arm, making him drop TK who started to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile Rika and Tagomon were changing. Tagomon's fur changed from black to white, and the tips of her ears became purple, she had changed into Gatomon; but the change didn't stop:

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

Gatomon did a backwards flip, and suddenly digivolved into Angewomon. Angemon then threw her head back and her helmet came off, while her hands and arms entwined (A/N: please, please say that's a real word!) her helmet turned into an explosion of pink light and covered Angewomon, causing her to shape shift into a pink fearsome looking dragon.

Rika was hovering in the air, and a black substance seemed to be being pulled from her body, like a shadow, it hovered behind her for moment before disappearing, taking the vampire fangs, devil's tail and Bat wings with it. Rika's hair was no longer black, but brown, and flowing down her back. Her skin was lightly tanned, instead of being deathly white. She was wearing a white sweatshirt, blue jean cut-offs and white trainers instead of the small black dress, fishnets and boots before. She opened her eyes, and the digidestined realised that it was not Rika anymore, but Kari.

Kari landed back on her feet in the same cat-like position, in which she entered the digital world on and immediately put her arm out and shouted,

"Light's power!" The strands of light came from her hands and wrapped around TK, lowering gently to the ground. TK got up and looked at Kari,

"Kari, I-"

"I love you too." She smiled at him and turned back to face Venom Myotismon, fire dancing in her crimson-brown eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hummingbird: At last, Kari comes back!

Tigerlily: (sarcastic) Of course, nobody saw that coming! Boy, I must learn to disguise my plot lines better…

Hummingbird: Yep! Anyway, where's TK, he has to do my English homework…

Tigerlily: (Pointing behind her) He's a bit busy!

Hummingbird: (Looks behind her, sees TK and Kari making-out and Patamon and Gatomon making-out) Ohhhhhhhh!

Tigerlily: Balm to my soul! Please review… or you'll never find out the ending! (smiles sweetly)

Hummingbird: And before she kills us, please go and check out willpower1318's fics, if you like W.I.T.C.H, Teen Titains, otr Sholaion(?) monks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tigerlily: Boy, do we do we feel bad… 

Hummingbird: We're late in updating! Sorry, this chapter was meant to be up two weeks ago… (Laughs nervously) we had Christmas with our family, then our cousins stayed for a week so this is the 1st time we've had to get to the computer!

Kari: (sigh) Excuses, Excuses! Tigerlily: Hey! Anyway, apologies and the truth over, (glares at Kari) on to the story… 

Hummingbird: You know, this is depressing… the last chapter of our 1st ever story…

TK: Right, before the waterworks start, Hummingbird + Tigerlily do not own digimon, only the plot and Tibbarmon!

Hummingbird: Hmmmm… Kari's got a good excuse to be here, but you are supposed to be doing my English homework…

TK: (starts running off into the distance) Erm… bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your little game is over Venom Myotismon. It's time to face the facts; you'll never win- at least as long as either Magnadramon or I still survive!" Kari said, her glare never moving from Venom Myotismon's face. She put her arms out in front of her, as Magnadramon prepared her attack:

"Light's Power!" Again the strands of white light came from Kari's fingers and wrapped around Venom Myotismon.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon opened her mouth and a tornado of Fire (A/N: And we wondered why it was called Fire Tornado!) went straight for Vemon Myotismon, finally making de-digivolve to Myotismon. Kari turned her head round to look at the other digidestined,

"Attack! I can only hold him for so long." The digidestined turned to the digimon, but not before Myotismon broke through Kari's bonds and let loose an attack.

"Darkness' defeat!"

Kari smiled as the attack hit her, and all too late Myotismon realised that the attack was just strengthening her, he quickly let forth another attack.

"Gristly Wing!"

Again Kari smiled as the attack hit her, she raised her hands.

"Light's Power!" Again the strands flew out, but they were thicker than before, and when they wrapped around Myotismon, he de-digivolved again, to Wizardmon, but the strands didn't break.

"Attack!" yelled Tai. Each digimon let forth its attack, and they watched the Wizardmon, de-digivolve to Candlemon, and so on until it reached his baby stage, Tibbarmon. All this time, Kari never took her eyes from his face.

"Magnadramon," she called.

"Fire Tornado!" The pink holy dragon let forth another one attack, straight at the baby digimon. The other digidestined watched, the younger with shocked expressions on their faces. Tibbarmon gave a little cry and burst into data.

Kari lowered her hands and turned round, straight into Tai's arms.

"Well done, Sis," He said into her ear as he hugged tight. "I'm really proud of you." All of sudden he let go just as suddenly as he had hugged her. Kari saw why.

Where Tai had been standing, now stood the person whom she loved, whether she was Rika or Kari, TK. Kari looked up at him and closed her eyes, as the wish she had since she was eight came true, and their lips touched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, the gang was sitting in the usual hideout in the park. The digidestined were frantically quizzing the newly recovered Kari and Gatomon.

"What I really don't get as how come he came back!" puzzled Izzy, "How did he do it?"

Kari smiled and looked at him. " That's easy. Myotismon was a digimon that could rebuild himself. Remember the fight against Vemon Myotismon when he repaired himself after the cut on his forehead?" The old digidestined nodded, the young digidestined also nodded, they had been told that story countless times. "If you do not destroy every single part of him, he can rebuild himself. Like after the first time of destroying him. A piece of him remained, so he was able to take over Okawai. Again, when ImperialPalidramon fired his 'gun' (A/N: What was that thing? And what a crappy ending they gave season 2…) he didn't destroy every single particle of darkness, so he was able to rebuild himself. But because Magnadramon destroyed him in his baby form, each particle of him was destroyed, because she was so much stronger than him. So, hopefully, he won't re-arise again."

Cody then asked,

"But, why did you girls start crying before he took Kari?"

Sora smiled at the youngest digi-destined.

"I have that one figured out. He needed dark, sad thoughts to change Kari into Rika, and so he just put a substance in the air that bring any girl who entered the area, sad and dark thoughts to the top of her head so he could take them. Crying was just one of the side effects."

Everyone was happy with this explanation except Davis.

"Why any girl's? Why not just Kari's?"

"Just mine would have been enough, and remember, I can fight back those thoughts, as I have fought them before." Kari replied. However, Davis wasn't finished.

"Okay, but how come it was just girl's bad thoughts he needed, how come he didn't need the guy's thoughts as well?"

Davis looked on puzzled as everybody else cracked up laughing. Yolei finally answered his question between bursts of laughter.

"Davis, do you really think thoughts of No, I can't lose the soccer match! Would have made Kari change?"

Davis did the classic anime oops I've been stupid pose (you know, arm behind head) and gave a big cheesy grin.

"I guess I didn't think!"

"As usual!" whispered Ken.

"Hey! What did you say that for?" Davis rounded on his best friend, ready to beat the living daylights out of him., just to see Ken run off.

As Davis ran after Ken, Kari leant back on her boyfriend, laughing. She felt his strong arms around her, and knew it was good to be back where she belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tigerlily: That ending was too cheesy for words…

Kari: I thought it was sweet, my favourite part tho' was when I kissed TK, and I said that I had loved since I was 8, and as Rika too!

Tigerlily: Well, you and Rika where really the same person…

Gatomon: Does this mean that I loved Patamon as Tagomon too?

Tigerlily: Yep. Where's TK, Patamon?

(Patamon points to the horizon where TK is still being chased by Hummingbird)

Tigerlily: Oh. Please, pleases review, this is my last chapter! (bursts into tears) I can't believe I've finished it!

Kari, Gatomon & Patamon: (comforting Tigerlily) There, there.

Kari: Please review…

Gatomon: … Or she won't stop crying!

Tigerlily: Waaaahhhh!


End file.
